Roswell
by shestar
Summary: Ein Teil aus dem Leben in Roswell


Perhaps angels have no names, just beautiful faces 

Roswell High

Von Regentropfen beschwert hing die grosse Fahne vor der Roswell High an ihrer Stange. Der Sturm, der die ganze Nacht über angedauert hatte, liess sich an diesem Morgen nur noch an kleinen Details vermuten. Hinter den Bergen, die golden umrandet waren, wartete die Sonne darauf, die Stadt mit ihren sommerlich heissen Strahlen wärmen zu können. Kein Windchen wehte, kein Windstoss brachte die Fahne zum wehen. Doch die Sonne würde sie trocknen. 

Die Korridore der Roswell Highschool waren von Schülern und Lehrern durchströmt. In ein paar Minuten würde es zur ersten Stunde läuten. Vor der Schule kämpften Schüler um Parkplätze, rannten aus Angst, zu spät zu kommen, über die frisch gemähten Wiesen. Ein reges Getue. Wie jeden, normalen Morgen.

"Hi."

Liz drehte sich um und blickte in Max's freundliche Augen. "Hi." grüsste sie zurück und schloss schnell ihren Spind. Sie wollte nicht, dass Max das Foto sah, dass sie als einziges in ihren Spind geklebt hatte. Sie lächelte etwas scheu und umschlang die Bücher vor ihrer Brust. "Wie geht's?"

"Gut." antwortete Max knapp "Hast du Michael gesehen?"

Bevor Liz darauf antworten konnte, kam Maria angelaufen, die die letzte Frage von Max mitbekommen hatte und sagte: "Ja. Da ist er.", wobei sie in die Richting hinter Liz und Max guckte. Die beiden drehten sich um und erkannten Michael, der mit lässigem Schritt durch die Menge von Schülern auf die drei zugelaufen kam und dabei seinen Blick über die Köpfe der Schüler schweifen liess, als suche er jemanden, der hier nicht hin gehörte.

Als er bei seinen Freunden angekommen war, blieb er stehen, steckte die Hände in die Hosentasche und blickte sich um. Liz warf Maria einen verschworenen Blick zu, wobei diese die Augen gegen Himmel verdrehte. Sie fixierte Michael und sagte laut: "Hi Michael!"

Michael's Blick blieb kurz an ihr hängen und er warf ein unbeeindrucktes "Hi" in die Runde. Dann wandte er sich wider ab. Maria gab es auf. Sie schaffte es einfach nicht, Michael zu ändern, geschweige denn, ihn für irgend etwas zu interessieren. Ganz besonders nicht, für sie.

Plötzlich kam Leben in Michael. Seine Augen folgten jemandem auf dem Korridor. "Da!" sagte er, als hätte er gerade jemandem beim klauen erwischt. Stirnrunzelnd drehte Liz sich nach dem, was Michael mit 'Da' bezeichnete um. "Wo?" fragte sie und blickte sich nach etwas besonderem um. In dem Moment ging sie an den vieren vorbei und Michael liess den Blick nicht von ihr. Es war kein blik von Gefallen, wie man es wohl von jedem normalen Menschen erwartet hätte, in Michael's Blick lag Misstrauen. 

"Was ist mit ihr?" wollte Liz wissen. Sie kniff Maria in den Arm, die ein Gesicht zog, als wolle sie Michael in jeden Augenblick das Gesicht zerkratzen.

"Ich beobachte sie schon lange." antwortete Michael nachdenklich.

"Sie ist neu hier." warf Max ein.

"Sie ist anders." erwiderte Michael. 

"Du meinst, sie ist wie..." Liz wollte in aller Öffentlichkeit nicht weiter sprechen, als bis hier hin. Sie alle wussten, was sie meinte, und das war genug. Hier hatten die Wände Ohren.

"Nein. Nicht das. Aber sie ist anders."

"Woher willst du das denn so genau wissen?" fragte Maria und in ihrer Stimme schwingte die aufsteigende Eifersucht mit. Liz warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu, worauf Maria die Lippen zusammen presste. Michael blickte Maria mit seinen grünen Augen an, die Stirn tief in Falten gelegt. Er durchbohrte Maria mit seinem Blick, aber sie hielt ihm stand. Wenigstens hatte sie das in der Zeit zwischen hin und her, auf und ab gelernt. Zwar würde sie sich nie an dieses Gefühl gewöhnen, dass sie bis ins Mark erschütterte, wenn er sie so ansah, aber sie hatte sich in gewisser Weise daran gewöhnt,soweit das jedenfalls möglich war.

Isabel unterbrach den gedankenaustausch zwischen Michael und Maria. Fröhlich lachend, wie man sie kannte, kam sie auf die vier zugelaufen, Alex hinter ihr her laufend, wie ein kleiner Hund seinem Herrchen. Maria verzog unmerklich das Gesicht. Sie hatte ihn doch gewarnt, was das Beziehungen aufbauen, mit...Lebenden wie Max, Michael und Isabel, anging. 

"Hallo!" rief Isabel schon von weitem und kam lachend näher. "Ihr werdet nicht glauben, was mir Alex heute mitgebracht hat!"

"Was denn?" fragte Liz grosszügig.

"Hier!" Sie hielt einen durchsichtigen Nagellack in die Luft. "Weil ich ihm gesagt hab, dass ich keinen mehr habe. Ich könne ja die Farbe ändern, wenn ich lieber blau will, sagte er." Isabel lachte und in den Gesichtern der anderen formte sich ebenfalls ein Lächeln. Alex schaute etwas verlegen drein. Isabel wollte ihn nicht beleidigen, das wusste er auch, aber er hörte Liz und Maria ihn schon deswegen aufziehen, dass er anderen Mädchen plötzlich Geschenke machte. "Ist das nicht süss?" rief Isabel aus und strahlte Alex an. "Das ist so lieb von ihm!"

In diesem Moment schrillte die Schulglocke durch die Korridore und ein wildes Gerempel begann. 

"Okay. Wir sehen und später." Die kleine Gruppe zerstob in alle Himmelsrichtungen, Liz und Max blieben zusammen und Maria sah Michael hinterher, der ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand. Sie hätte sich so sehr ein Wort von ihm gewünscht. 

Er dauerte nicht lange, bis Michael das Mädchen von vorhin gefunden hatte. Zielstrebig bog sie in ein Klassenzimmer ein und setzte sich in die zweitvorderste Reihe in die Mitte. Ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen, folgte Michael ihr in das Klassenzimmer und setzte sich ganz hinten auf den Platz neben dem Fenster. Es interessierte ihn nicht, dass dies überhaupt nicht sein Kurs war, er wollte sie nur im Auge behalten. Das Physiczimmer füllte sich schnell und keiner bemerkte Michael, der verstohlen auf seinem Platz sass und darauf wartete, dass das Mädchen etwas tat, das seine Vermutungen bestätigte. Die Stunde begann und Michael versuchte gleichzeitig auf den Lehrer zu hören und zu verfolgen, was sie tat. Sie stach nicht heraus, aus dem Rest der Kasse, meldete sich nicht oft, schien sich weder besonders noch keineswegs für den Unterricht zu interessieren. 

"Na dann wollen wir mal. Für die Sezierung der Frösche sucht euch bitte sowie einen Tisch aus, als auch einen Partner." 

Das war seine Chance, der Kleinen ein bisscehn auf den Zahn zu fühlen. Michael stand wie vom Blitz getroffen auf und lief zielstrebig auf das Mädchen zu. Doch sein Plan ging nicht auf. Ohne überhaupt nach einem bestimmten Partner zu suchen, stellte sie sich an den erstbesten Tisch, wo innerst Sekunden auch schon ein anderer Kerl breit grinsend neben ihr stand. Scheisse dachte Michael und stellte sich wenig begeistert zu einem Mädchen mit Zahnspange, die ihn überrascht angrinste.   
Nachdem sich Michael für eine kurze Zeit das Geplapper seiner Partnerin, wenn auch unfreiwilligen, angehört hatte, die eifrig über das Sezieren von Kuhlunge sprach, entschied er sich dazu, etwas zu unternehmen. 

"Warte mal einen Augenblick." sagte er zu seiner Partnerin und sprang um den Tisch herum. Schnell ging er zum Tisch des Mädchens und stellte sich unübersehbar davor. Sie blickte stumm von ihrer Arbeit auf und ihn direkt an. Ihr Blick machte ihn aus irgendeinem Grund nervös. Michael spürte plötzlich Ratlosigkeit in sich aufkommen und er versuchte sich krampfhaft daran zu erinnert, was er hatte sagen wollen.

"Ja?" Das Mädchen blickte ihn noch immer an und ihre Stirn begann sich leicht zu kräuseln. Sie strich sich mit dem Handrücken ein paar Haare aus der Stirn, die hinter ihrem Ohr hervor gefallen waren. Michael öffnete seinen Mund, zwang sich dazu etwas zu sagen.

"Kann ich die Pinzette haben? Danke." Mit diesen Worten griff er nach dem Werkzeug und ging, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, zu seinem Tisch zurück. In seinem Rücken spürte er den verstörten Blick des Mädchens. Als er an seinem Tisch ankam und sich zu ihr umdrehte, hatte sie sich schon wieder an ihre Arbeit gemacht und nichts liess darauf schliessen, dass er überhaupt bei ihr gewesen war. 

Die Stunde verging wie im Flug. Michael hatte seine Partnerin all die Arbiet an dem armen Frosch machen lassen. Wie kam man überhaupt auf die Idee, Frösche in seine Einzelteile zu zerlegen? Er hatte die meiste Zeit damit verbracht, den Rücken des Mädchen anzustarren. Nachdem die Glocke geläutet hatte, fingen alle wie wild ihre Bücher und Hefte einzupacken und ein lautes Geplapper entstand. Nach und nach verliess ein Schüler nach dem anderen das Klassenzimmer. Michael wartete, was das Mädchen machen würde. Seelenruhig packte sie ihren Rucksack und warf ihn sich über die Schulter.Keiner schien auf sie zu warten und auch sie schien sich niemandem anhängen zu wollen. Beim vorbei gehen, traf sich ihr Bick für einen kleinen Moment mit Michael's. In ihrem Augen blitzte die Erinnerung an die Pinzette auf und ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln. Keri dachte Michael und folgte mit seinen Augen dem Mädchen Keri Warner.

Manchmal gab es ganze Tage, an denen so gut wie nichts schlaues passierte und manchmal überschlugen sich an einem einzigen Tag die Ereignisse, als haben sie sich tagelang irgendwo gestaut, und nur auf diesen Tag gewartet. Und dann gab es noch die Tage, die man in keine, dieser beiden Spalten schieben konnte und man trotzdem zu faul war, eine richtige Spalte dafür zu finden. Man nahm sie einfach hin. 

Mittlerweile hatte die Sonne die Fahne an ihrem Mast getrocknet, doch noch immer hing sie herunter, als wäre sie so schwer, wie ein Kartoffelsack. Es wehte kein einziges Lüftchen, die Erde war wieder so dörr und staubig, wie vor dem Sturm. Die Sonnestrahlen verwandelten die ganze Stadt in eine Art Staubschlade, voller gleissend gelborangem Licht und strahlend blauem Himmel. Legte man sich hier irgendwo mitten auf der Strasse hin, sähe man weit und breit nichts, ausser blauem Himmel. Die Berge waren weit weg, es gab nur Steinklippen und ausgedörrte Büsche und Sträucher. Und sogar diese waren nicht mehr richtig grün, da der dörre Boden den Sand aufwirbelte und dieser an den Blättern der Sträucher kleben blieb.

Michael sprang in seinen Jeep und dachte darüber nach, ob er wohl noch ins Crashdown fahren sollte, bevor er sich seinem Vater zu Hause stellte. Er liess den Motor an und fuhr aus der Parklücke raus, wobei ihm zwei irre Fahrer vor der Kühlerhaube vorbei rauschten, als existiere er gar nicht. Zerknirscht fuhr er aus dem Parkplatz und auf die Strasse hinaus. Erkam keine zehn Meter, als ihm gegenüber der Strassenseite Keri Warner auffiel, die langsam die Strasse hinunter ging. Michael überlegte nicht lang, fuhr eine Schliefe mitten auf der Fahrbahn und fuhr neben Keri an den Strasenrand. 

"Hi." grüsste er, als er den Wagen zum stehen gebracht hatte. Er blickte sie abschätzend an und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Erschreckt über sein plötzliches auftreten, guckte sie ihm ins Gesicht und erwiderte dann sein "Hi.", wobei sie sich wieder die Haare hinters Ohr strich und lächelte.

"Soll ich dich mitnehmen?"

"Normalerweise fragt man zuerst, wo man hin will und dann, ob man einem mitnehmen kann." entgegnete Keri unbeeindruckt. 

"Und ich hab gefragt, ob ich dich mitnehmen soll." wiederholte Michael gelassen. Keri kniff die Lippen zusammen und verdrehte überlegend die Augen. 

"Ich muss aber auf die andere Seite."

"Normalerweise fragt man zuerst, wo man denn überhaupt hinfährt." 

"Ich denke, du willst mich mitnehmen, egal wohin ich muss und wohin du vor hattest, hin zu fahren." entgegnete Keri schlagfertig und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Michael starrte sie ebenfalls mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, blickte dann noch vorne durch die Windschutzscheibe und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Ging das nicht normalerweise so ab, wie "Hi. Soll ich dich mitnhemen?" "Klar!" und hups! Sie sass im Wagen und er konnte endlich LOSFAHREN! Na gut...

"Ich fahre in diese Richtung." sagte Michael und zeigte in die Richtung, in die Keri ging. Krampfhaft versuchte er die Fassung zu behalten. Am liebsten würde er sie einfach in den Wagen ziehen. Dann hätte dieses Theater wenigstens ein Ende.

"Oh. Das tut mir leid. Ich muss in die andere Richtung."

Ungläubig schüttelte Michael den Kopf. Er spielte mit dem Gedanken, sie zu fragen, warum sie dann die ganze Zeit in die falsche Richtung gelaufen war, entschied sich dann aber dagegen.

"Okay. Bye." und Michael brauste davon. Durch den Rückspiegel konnte er Keri's entgeistertes Gesicht sehen. Mädchen!

Genervt mühte sich Maria an der Milchshakemaschine ab. Sie hatte sie gestern ziemlich schlampig geputzt und jetzt hatte sie die Bescherung. Alles klebte. Als hätte jemand Marmelade geshaket. 

"LIZ!"

Augenblicklich kam Liz von der Kaffeemaschine zu ihr rüber und guckte sich die Schweinerei, die Maria hinterliess an.

"Die Milchshakemaschine ist kaputt!"

"Sie ist nicht kaputt. Sie ist nur verklebt vom Shakepulver. Wer hat sie gestern geputzt?"

Schuldbewusst guckte Maria Liz and und versuchte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln zu besänftigen. 

"Du?" Liz hätte fast laut losgelacht, "Dann mach dich mal schön ans putzen. Du tust mir jetzt schon leid..." 

"Ooohh!!" Beleidigt stellte Maria den angefangenen Shake auf den Tresen, wobei die Hälfte über den Rand schwappte und die rosa Erdbeermilch ihr schön langsam über die Finger lief. Maria wollte schon laut zu schimpfen beginnen, als sie ein Mädchen unterbrach, die an den Tresen getreten war.

"Hey."

"Hi." grüsste Maria wenig begeistert zurück. Sie fischte nach einem Lappen und putzte sich die Hand ab. "Was willst du haben?"

"Oh. Ich will nichts zu trinken. Ich bin die Neue." entgegnete das Mädchen und lächelte ein preisverdächtiges Lächeln. Bei dem Wort 'Neue' wurde Maria hellhörig. Eine neue Serviererin? Eine neue, die die MILCHSHAKEMASCHINE putzen kann?? "LIIIIZ!!"

Liz vedrehte die Augen und kam ein zweites Mal zu Maria herüber. "Ja!" sagte sie scharf und machte ein Gesicht, als würde sie Maria jeden Moment den Milchshake über den Kopf leeren. Allerdings war Maria's Gesicht so freudig, dass sie doch neugierig wurde. 

"Tadaaa!!" Als preise sie etwas an, wie diese grauenvollen Tussie's im Fernsehen, zeigte Maria in Richtung des Mädchen's, die noch immer lächelnd vor dem Tresen stand. "Darf ich vorstellen? Die Neue!"

Liz brauchte ein Weilchen, bis sie begriff, was Maria meinte, und als sie das tat, leuchteten auch ihre Augen auf. Seit Silvi und Debra vor ein paar Wochen beide gleichzeitig aufgehört hatten, war das Crashdown der reinste Horror gewesen. Liz und Maria waren so gut wie jeden Tag da gewesen und wenn mal eine nicht kam, musste immer eine von ihnen es ausbaden.

"OH!! Hi! Herzlich Willkommen bei uns!" begrüsste Liz das Mädchen und schüttelte ihr über den Tresen hinweg herzlich die Hand "Du bist sowas, wie unser rettender Engel. Wir sind im Moment gerade in einem Loch des Personalmangels." Ohne die Hand des Mädchens los zu lassen, zog sie sie hinter den Tresen.

"Ja. Und du kannst dir ja sicher vorstellen, wer das ausbaden musste." fügte Maria hinzu und rollte mit den Augen. "Ich bin Maria." 

"Hi. Ich bin Keri." Die beiden schüttelten sich die Hand.

"Und ich bin Liz. Ich bin die..."

"...die Sklaventreiberin des Laden's." unterbrach Maria Liz und erntete dafür einen Schlag an die Schulter. "Aua! Siehst du? Leg dich ja nie mit ihr an oder du musst alle Zucker-, Salz- und Pfefferstreuer an einem Tag putzen!"

"Hör auf damit, Maria! Oder ich lass es dich heute wirklich tun!"

"Hah! Siehst du?" Gespielt entgeistert starrte Maria Liz anklagend an. Liz lachte und Keri auch. Maria hielt ihre Rolle nicht lange durch und fing auch an zu lachen. 

"Na dann komm mal mit. Ich zeig dir alles und geb dir deine Uniform. Und DU bringst die Milchshakemaschine wieder in Ordnung!" warf Liz Maria an den Kopf und zog Keri hinter sich her. 

Eine viertel Stunde später liess Keri schon fast wie ein Profi Kaffee aus der Maschine und wie man die Milchshakemaschine putzt, wusste sie auch schon. In ihrem helltürkisfarbenen Outfit, mit der alienkopf-förmigen, silbernen Schürtze und den Antennen auf dem Kopf, stand sie hinter dem Tresen und machte die Sachen bereit, die Maria und Liz ihr zuriefen.

"Hast du das früher schonmal irgendwo gemacht?" wollte Maria wissen, als sie mal Zeit fand, ihren Milchshake selber zu machen.

"Nein. Ist mein erster Job, bei dem ich selbst verdiene."

"Oh ja. Die Kohle is wirklich klasse hier!" schwärmte Maria mit glänzenden Augen und lachte. Sie stellte ihren fertigen Shake auf den Tresen und wischte sich die Milchspritzer von der Hand. Sie liess ihren Blick durch das Crashdown schweifen, um den Typ zu finden, der den Milchshake bestellt hatte. In dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Max, Michael und Isabel kamen herein. Maria's Gesicht wurde augenblicklich so kalt und ausdruckslos wie ein Stein. "Na sieh mal an, wer da kommt!"

Neugierig blickte Keri auf und schrack zusammen, als sie Michael sah. 

"Hey Keri." Maria versuchte sich, so gut es ging, hinter der Kaffeemaschine zu verstecken, "Tu mir einen Gefallen und frag sie, was sie trinken wollen. Ich hab echt keinen Bock, jetzt auch noch Bedienungsmädchen für Michael zu spielen."

Noch bevor Keri darauf antworten konnte, hatte ihr Maria einen Schups gegeben und sie stand verloren zwischen Tresen und den Tischen. Aaaaahhhhh!!!! dachte sie und ging langsam auf die drei zu. Sie schloss für einen kleinen Moment die Augen, nahm allen Mut, den sie noch hatte, und vorallem allen Stolz zusammen, und trat an den Tisch.

"Hallo. Ich bin Keri. Was kann ich euch bringen?" leierte sie herunter und tat so, als suche sie vergebens nach einem Block und Bleistift, um alles nieder zu schreiben.

"Ich hätte gern ne Diet Coke." bestellte Isabel als erste und schaute von Max zu Michael. Max hielt gedankenverloren Ausschau nach jemandem, wobei jemand leicht übertrieben war. Nach Liz natürlich. Und Michael. Stirnrunzelnd blickte Isabel Michael durchdringlich an. Er schien irgendwie überrascht. Über die Bedienung, Keri.

"Halloho! Bin ich hier die einzige mit einem klaren Verstand?"

Das weckte Max auf und er sagte schnell: "Ach ja. Ich hätt gern ne Cherry Coke." Keri schrieb sich alles auf, obwohl sie es auch gut so behalten gekonnt hätte. Nervös wartete sie auf Michael's Bestellung. Als nichts kam, blickte sie vorsichtig hinter ihrem Block vor und in sein Gesicht.

"Ich dachte, du müsstest auf die andere Seite."

"Ach! Was für eine Überraschung! Der Typ, der mir dauernd nachsteigt."

Isabel und Max starrten die beiden ratlos an. Was was denn DAS!

(Geschrieben irgendwann am Anfang Roswell's (Tess??? War noch nicht dabei ((Gott sei Dank!)) ). Genauso schnell, wie es kam, verging es auch wieder. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie's weitergehen soll, was bedeutet... I need help!! )


End file.
